


Farewell

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, JinMizel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layaknya sebuah awal dan akhir serta kelahiran dan kematian; maka begitu pula dengan hal ini. Apabila ada sebuah perjumpaan, maka sudah pasti akan ada perpisahan—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki W © Level-5

**(Jin's POV)**

Kedua tangan kita saling bergandengan selagi meniti masa depan bersama-sama.

Sebuah perjalanan yang akan kita lalui berdua, menapaki tangga takdir yang membentang di hadapan kita.

Gamitan jemari kita seolah tak bisa dilepaskan kala kita mengarungi jalan setapak yang telah diciptakan oleh Sang Sutradara Kehidupan.

Kita berdua telah sepakat untuk menghadapi masa depan kita bersama-sama, tak peduli seperti apa skenario yang telah disiapkan untuk kita berdua.

.

.

Bibir mungilmu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman selagi mengayunkan genggaman tangan kita berdua.

Kemudian kau berkata padaku bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Sembari mengeratkan tautan jemari kita, kedua manik pirusmu mulai kehilangan ronanya saat kita berdua telah tiba di penghujung tubir perjalanan kita.

Lalu kau membiarkanku mendekati wajahmu untuk mengecup pelan bibir lembutmu.

.

.

.

Saat kau menggenggam tanganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, gejolak perasaan dalam dadaku menyeruak tak karuan.

Kecamuk rasa pilu, sesak, hangat, lembut, dan manis.

Kalimat perpisahan yang tak sanggup terucap oleh lidahku yang kelu.

Kepada dirimu yang sangat berharga bagiku dan telah memenuhi keseharianku dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

Hingga saat di mana kita bisa berjumpa kembali, senyummu 'kan senantiasa menemaniku.

Menjadi matahari yang menghangatkan perasaanku dan mengokohkan hatiku.

.

.

Kau tak ingin membuatku cemas, sehingga kau tak pernah menceritakan masalahmu padaku.

Namun di balik semua itu, setiap kali aku menyadari rasa sakit yang selalu berusaha kau sembunyikan dariku, aku selalu bergegas menghampirimu dan mendekapmu.

Berharap jika aku bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang kau rasakan; berharap jika rasa sakit itu bisa kita tanggung berdua.

.

.

Kau mendorong kursi roda yang kududuki sambil memperlihatkan kepadaku pemandangan langit sore.

Aku mengucapkan _"Terima kasih"_ padamu dengar bibir yang bergetar.

Setelah itu kau dan aku menatap ke arah langit yang membentang luas di atas kepala kita berdua.

Selama ini, kita berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam di langit lazuardi, dan kita berdua tetap melakukannya sampai sekarang.

Layaknya bagaimana perasaanku padamu, yang tak akan berubah sejak dulu, saat ini, dan hingga nanti.

.

.

Impianmu adalah impianku.

Impian yang kita rajut berdua dengan kedua tangan kita.

Kau senantiasa menunjukkan cahaya harapan kepadaku setiap kali aku tersesat dalam lorong keputusasaan.

Dan aku senantiasa menguatkan hatimu setiap kali kau merasa lemah dan tak berdaya dalam menghadapi suatu cobaan.

Kita berdua senantiasa memikul kesukaran yang kita rasakan bersama dan saling memberi dukungan satu sama lain.

Akan tetapi, aku sangat mengenalmu lebih dari siapa pun, bahkan dibanding dirimu sendiri.

Bahwa kau berusaha untuk berubah agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang tegar.

Kau sama sekali bukan tak merasa sedih. Kau sama sekali bukan merasa tabah.

Hanya air matamu saja yang tak pernah tumpah untuk menampakkan wujud mereka di hadapanku.

.

.

.

Kedua pertama pirus milikmu kembali menampakkan ronanya ketika aku menyudahi kecupanku dan melepaskan bibirku dari bibirmu.

Kau masih tampak enggan melepaskan tanganku, namun aku mengusap lembut pucuk kepalamu sambil berkata bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung sedunia karena bisa bergandengan tangan denganmu dalam menyusuri perjalanan hidupku bersamamu.

Meskipun perjalananku berakhir pada tubir jalan ini, namun aku bahagia karena genggaman tangan kita tidak pernah lepas hingga akhir perjalananku ini.

Kemudian sesuatu yang selalu kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini akhirnya pecah.

Aku dapat melihat butiran kristal yang lolos dari pelupuk matamu satu per satu jatuh dari pipimu.

Seluruh perasaanmu, rasa sakitmu, rasa sedihmu; seluruhnya melebur menjadi satu dan tumpah bersama air mata yang mengalir jatuh.

Aku memeluk tubuhmu yang bergetar hebat untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian, kubisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang sekiranya bisa membantu menguatkan hatimu, seperti yang biasa kulakukan padamu selama ini.

" _Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis; tetapi aku tahu bahwa sebetulnya kau ini kuat…"_

...Sejujurnya, aku pun ingin terus bisa mendekapmu seperti ini untuk selamanya. Akan tetapi aku tahu betul bahwa hal ini mustahil. Selayaknya sebuah awal dan akhir serta kelahiran dan kematian; maka begitu pula dengan perihal ini. Apabila ada sebuah perjumpaan, maka sudah pasti akan ada perpisahan—

" _Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu bersamamu… aku akan selalu hidup dalam dirimu…."_

Sebuah kalimat perpisahan yang selama ini tak sanggup terucap oleh lidahku yang kelu pun akhirnya terucap.

.

.

" _Sampai jumpa, Mizel…"_

* * *

**(Mizel's POV)**

Aku ingin selalu berada di dalam dunia mimpi dan tak pernah terbangun dari tidur panjangku.

Aku ingin melupakanmu serta semua hal yang berkaitan denganmu.

Tentangmu yang selalu membuat dadaku terasa sakit ini.

Tetapi kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Kenapa kau belum menghilang dari kehidupanku juga?

.

.

Selama ini, aku selalu memberimu apa yang kumiliki.

Sementara itu, apa yang kau berikan padaku? Apa yang telah kau tinggalkan untukku?

Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, dan tetap akan selalu menjadi segalanya bagiku.

Kenyataan itu takkan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun.

Tapi sekarang, aku kehilangan dirimu yang merupakan segalanya bagiku.

Aku sudah kehilangan segala-galanya.

Kini aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.

.

.

Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasa sesedih ini.

Serpihan kenangan akan dirimu yang masih tertinggal hanya mampu menorehkan goresan luka di hatiku.

Perasaan yang membuat sesak dada ini tidak akan pernah ada apabila aku tak pernah mengenalimu—

—akan tetapi, seandainya saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa itu ketegaran dan keikhlasan.

.

.

Kau mengajariku untuk menjadi sebuah sosok yang kuat.

Oleh karena itu, aku membiarkan diriku menangis untuk menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang kurasakan.

.

.

Ingin melupakan? Atau tidak ingin melupakan?

Aku tak tahu jawabannya.

Layaknya butiran salju di musim panas, kehadiranmu di sisiku hanyalah sekelebat saja.

Meleleh singkat dalam telapak tangan sebelum akhirnya menguap dan lenyap begitu saja.

Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasa sesepi ini.

Tidak akan pernah ada malam-malam yang terasa dingin dan hampa di mana buliran air mata ini tak bisa berhenti untuk mengalir.

Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan tetap akan selalu mencintaimu.

Seperti pada malam saat pertama kali aku menyampaikannya, lalu kau tersenyum padaku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

.

.

Saat aku menutup kedua mataku, bayanganmu selalu muncul di dalam kepalaku.

Seolah-olah kau selalu ada di sana untukku.

Kau tersenyum padaku, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kaulah penyebab air mata ini selalu tumpah.

Namun senyummu yang secerah mentari itu tak hanya melelehkan es yang sudah lama membeku ini.

Tetapi juga membuat lelehan tersebut lenyap; menguap dan hilang bagai ditelan udara.

.

.

Layaknya bunga yang tumbuh di musim salju, kebersamaan kita berdua hanyalah sekelebat saja.

Oleh karena itu, perpisahan ini pun hanyalah sekelebat saja.

 **Kematian** yang memisahkan kita berdua, akan mengantarkan kita pada sebuah _pertemuan_ yang baru—

.

.

(—hingga saat itu tiba, tetaplah selalu ada setiap kali aku menutup kedua mataku.)

* * *

**—FIN—**


End file.
